


12 Days of Christmas

by SoraJinsei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Christmas, Fluffyfest, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: Castiel has never really understood the point of Christmas. For years he would just go about like it was a regular day. But Dean Winchester (like all cliche movies) is going to change that!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> *update  
> I made this mature just in case for certain parts

  
  
  
  
“Dean… I don’t understand,” Castiel stated, unsure, as he watched Dean walk into the room with a rather large box in his hands.  
  
“You will. Once we set up all the lights and decorations, this place will definitely get you in the mood for the season,” Dean answered, a smile on his face as he placed the box on the couch, opening it to view the contents inside.  
  
“I haven’t celebrated this holiday since I was a kid-”  
  
“And you also never believed that it was Santa Clause placing presents under the tree. I know. But this year will be different because you have me.”   
  
“How will sexual intercourse make this year any different?” Castiel asked, truly confused at the comment. He watched Dean’s hand pause at reaching for something inside, shaking his head the comment before looking up at him.  
  
“No Cas-” Dean paused, bringing a hand up to rub it down his face. “I mean, you have me. And as a Winchester, we go all out for our friends and loved ones this time of year,” he said while pulling out a headband. Upon further inspection, as Dean walked closer to Cas, it was a green headband with little trees dangling off by little green fuzzy wires. Giving the man a confused look as Dean placed the headband on Cas’ head.  
  
“I fail to see how this,” pointing to his newly acquired hat. “Will change my mind.”  
  
Dean smiled, chuckled a little before turning around to walk back to the box.  
  
“Oh Cas, in 12 days, I am going to change your mind about this festive holiday.”  
  
Castiel stared at the man before him as Dean pulled out another headband, this one was brown with antlers sticking out and placing it on his head. What was more absurd was the little bell on one side that rang every time he moved his head. That when a thought crossed his mind.  
  
“You’ve had this planned out already,” watching Dean pause in his unpacking of the box, a string of lights in his hand.  
  
“Well-uh, kind of.” Castiel raised a brow, indicating for the man to continue as he leaned against the dining room table, arms crossed as he waited for an answer.  
  
“When started dating towards the beginning of the year. And as we got to know each other better, when you told me about you not being fond of the holiday, I thought I’d give it a shot to try and convince you.”  
  
Turning his head slightly, squinting his eyes as he absorbed the information he was given.  
  
“So you have a plan?” Castiel questioned, stepping forward, across the room to get closer to the man, whose face was slightly red from embarrassment.  
  
“Yes,” Dean replied, staring into those blue eyes.  
  
“Well, what did you have in mind for today?” At that, Dean pulled out a bunch of cassettes tapes with a colorful cover of bells and cheer.  
  
“First, music. Gotta set the mood,” he moved away from Cas to the cassette player under the TV, turning to volume up and the sound of “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” playing on the speakers. “And-” he came back, reaching inside the box. “Mistletoe,” Castiel watching him pull out what looked like a bunch of leaves with fake berries, tied together by a red ribbon and holding over the two of them.  
  
Looking back at the man, who had his eyes closed and lips puckered, ready for a kiss.  
  
“Why would I kiss under a poisonous plant that killed Frigga’s beloved Balder?”  
  
“Thor’s mom?” Dean asked, opening his eyes to stare at Castiel in disbelief. “What does she have to do with it?”  
  
“No...it doesn’t have anything to do with your comics.” Castiel huffed, rolling his eyes. “The legend Balder, who had a dream of death which worried his mother Frigga. Upon learning of this, she went to all corners of the earth, speaking to the air, fire, water, earth, the animals and plants, seeking a promise that no harm would come to her son.  
  
Balder did have one enemy, Loki, who watched Frigga in her haste, noticed that she missed one plant. The mistletoe. So Loki made an arrow tip of the plant, gave it to someone else to shoot it, striking Balder dead.  
  
After all the elements tried to bring him back, Frigga was able to do so with a kiss. Her tears turned into the pearly white berries on the mistletoe plant. From that day on, Frigga decreed that whoever should ever stand under the mistletoe, no harm should befall them, only a kiss, a token of love,”  
  
“So we should kiss.”  
  
“Did you not get anything from that story?”  
  
“No, but I got that you did your research on a plant that people kiss under.”  
  
“I’m not kissing you under the mistletoe, regardless. It’s still poisonous.”  
  
“It’s fake,”  
  
“The concept is still there.” and with that, Cas turned around and walked back to the kitchen to fix up his coffee. It was still too early for this. 


	2. Day 2

After yesterday, when Dean finished decorating the apartment with ‘festive cheer’, he wasn’t expecting to wake up to find a chocolate Hershey kiss by his toothbrush. Staring at it in confusion then to the sleeping man in bed still, he tried to figure out what to do with it.   
  
Later, he found three by the coffee maker. Even though it was still early in the morning, he wrapped one and popped it in with his coffee.   
  
Humming at the chocolatey aroma and taste, he went about his morning routine.   
  
Another one sat at the table where he reads the morning paper. Staring at the silver-wrapped piece of chocolate, he placed his coffee down and walked down the hallway to peer inside. Seeing the sleeping man face down, half the blankets off and his mouth open. Probably drooling on his pillow. Which only happens when he was really tired.   
  
Smiling at the site, he shut the door quietly before making his way back to the table. He scooped up the treat and placed it in his robe pocket with the others as he sat down to read.

  
By 8:30 is when Dean decided to wake up, walking into the kitchen where Castiel was making breakfast for them, walking up behind the man to hug him from behind.   
  
“You’re going to get bacon grease on you,” Cas murmured, one hand the fork as he flipped a piece while the other held Dean’s arms.   
  
He heard the mumbles of retaliation, none of which Castiel could understand as he placed the last bit of bacon onto the paper toweled plate, turned off the stovetop so he could turn around to embrace the man.   
  
“Did you leave Hershey’s chocolate around the house?” Castiel questioned softly into the man's ear.   
  
“Hmm maybe,” was the mumbled response, his neck buried into Castiel’s neck, giving light kisses here and there. Smiling at the response, Castiel rubbed his hands along the man’s back, content to just stay like this.   
  
“And why did you leave them in places you knew I'd be?”

  
“Who doesn’t love a little sweetness in their day,” the words not as mumbled when Dean pulled back to look the man in the eye.   
  
“That sounds like a hallmark quote” Castiel chastised with a smirk on his face, staring into sleepy greens.   
  
“Actually, that’s from a Hershey kiss commercial,”   
  
“Well, I hope you remember where they all are if I missed any. I don’t want to find ants and melted chocolate randomly around the house,”   
  
“Mood killer,”   
  
“I’m just thinking practi-” he was shushed by Dean placing a finger over his lips.   
  
“Mood killer,” he repeated, leaning in to place a kiss to Castiel’s lips.   
  
And the rest of the was spent with the two of them being lazy, Dean was relentless, kissing Cas every chance he got.


	3. Day 3

Castiel had one more week before he was forced to take his two weeks paid vacation. Naomi had told him to use them or lose them and Castiel was more than happy to lose ‘em, but everyone chastised him about needing a break.   
  
After clicking the button to lock his car, he made his way upstairs to their apartment on the 4th floor. The elevator creaking and groaning as it brought him up to his level.   
  
Sighing to himself as he stretched his aching muscles from being hunched over a computer all day, crunching numbers. Rummaging through his coat pocket for his keys and opening the door a moment later, he was greeted with darkness instead of light.   
  
“Dean?” he called out into the darkness, receiving no reply as he flicked on the lights.   
  
Looking around, his eyes landed on a bright yellow package with a black ribbon tied in a bow. The closer he got, he was able to see a note peeking out from under the package.   
  
_ Cas, _

_ I was called to work overnight _

_Won’t be home ‘til after you leave_ _  
_ _Bought you a little something I hope you will enjoy_ _  
_ _  
_ _\- Dean :)_ _  
_  
  
Staring from the letter written in Dean’s scribbled handwriting to the neatly wrapped package.  
  
It’s wrapped rather nicely, even though Dean had claimed when they were friends that he couldn’t wrap gifts to save his life. Usually, he would wrap it in tissue paper and place it in a decorative bag.   
  
This looks really good. ‘He must have practiced,’ Castiel thought, placing the note down to pick up the package.  
  
Pulling at the taped edge, he carefully unwrapped it, trying not to rip the paper. A weird habit he’s picked up pm. Why waste perfectly good paper when you can reuse it?  
  
Uncovering the paper revealed a box and inside he found the gift wrapped in tissue.   
  
Castiel felt his heart flutter at the gift once the paper was removed. It was a simple wooden frame with a picture of him and Dean on the 4th of July. Dean hugging Castiel right as the camera went off. Castiel was giving Dean a weird look while Dean had a big smile on his face.|  
  
A small smile on Cas’ face at the memory. They were both invited to a 4th of July cookout at the Winchesters family abode. It was also the first time Castiel was being introduced to the family. Thankfully, everyone was so accepting and ended up loving him. Once the fireworks went off across the lake, Castiel was entranced.  
  
He hadn’t noticed Mary standing in front of him until the camera had gone off.  
  
His eyes traveled to the corner of the frame where two Bee’s holding hands with the quote “We’re meant to Bee,” underneath them.  
  
Corny.  
  
But cute.  
  
And it warmed Castiel’s heart.


	4. Day 4

Castiel shuddered as Dean continued his assault on Cas’ neck.

Right as the man had gotten home, shutting the front door, Dean was on him. Only pausing to allow Cas to put his stuff down so they could continue.

Down the hallway and to the bedroom.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned out as the man traveled farther down, Dean unbuttoning and kissing the exposed chest as he went.

Green eyes looked up at the mention of his name, moving up to capture the man’s lips with his as Dean’s hands continued its conquest.

“D-Dean,” Castiel tried again with a shuddering breath when his hands went for his belt. “I-we can’t do this,”

“Sure we can,” Dean muttered as he kissed the happy trail before him, nuzzling the hairs with his nose as he began to unzip Cas’ pants.

“Not during the workweek, though,” Castiel managed to say, both hands grabbing Dean’s hands to stop him from continuing. Dean looked up with a pout on his lips, Castiel smiling as he sat up to kiss the man.

“You were enjoying it,” Dean whined as he watched Castiel move away and off the bed.

“I was, but I can’t be walking into work tomorrow with a limp.”

“But you sit all day.” Dean paused in anything else he was going to say when Castiel glared at him from over his shoulder as he changed into his pajamas. “Then how would you like to spend the evening?”

And that’s where Dean found himself less than an hour later, curled up on the couch an armful of Castiel as they marathoned Christmas movies. One compromise for another. 

Castiel had just wanted to just relax and cuddle. Dean did want to start watching Christmas movies. So they met in the middle.

Of course, the added hot chocolate and pizza was Dean’s idea as they settled in for the night. The Christmas lights around the apartment gave a soft light for both of them as they watched their movie in peace, enjoying each other’s company.


	5. Day 5

In the days that Dean is supposed to be convincing Castiel to be enjoying this up and coming holiday, he was not expecting to come home to Dean baking.  
  
Cookies and gingerbread of all things.  
  
“Dean?” Castiel questioned, taking in the ‘kiss the baker’ apron and hair with flour in it, as the man walked around the kitchen table to plant a kiss to the man’s lips.  
  
“Welcome home, Sweetheart,” placing another kiss onto Castiel’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I got dinner cooking. But we are decorating cooking later and building a gingerbread house,”  
  
Watching the man walk back to the kitchen to place a new tray of cookies into the oven.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting this,” and truly, he wasn’t. Dean didn’t seem the type to just bake out of the blue. Or decorate cookies. But there are still things that Castiel was learning about the man. Despite having met each other during a New Year's party between a mutual friend.  
  
Castiel was avoiding people and he happened to run into the Dean who was walking out of the kitchen at the same time.  
  
Despite having almost spilled his beer in the process, Dean brushed off the encounter by laughing. He was also avoiding people but needed a refreshment. Stating his friend Charlie had dragged him to this despite him not wanting to go out tonight.  
  
From then on, they hit it off. Just before leaving, they exchanged phone numbers. Less than a month later, they were dating.  
  
Watching the same man pulling trays of cookies out of the oven and onto the cooling rack.  
  
“I figured a nice, romantic, candlelit dinner first, then we can have some fun with decorating the cookies,” Dean’s voice cut through his thoughts, Castiel zoning back in to watch the green-eyed man wipe his hands on his apron. “Go change into your comfy clothes, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes.” while shooing Castiel out of the living room and towards the bedroom.  
  
Their glasses clinking together after pouring the last bit of wine into each, the sipped the last bit before laughing. They were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, the coffee table filled with empty plates of what used to be a spaghetti dinner, salad, and breadsticks.  
  
“Cookie time!”  
  
“I’m so full,” Castiel complained, rubbing his stomach with a smile on his face as he watched Dean get up, grabbing all the plates, before running off to the kitchen.  
  
“Good thing we’re just decorating,” Dean’s voice called from the kitchen, followed by the sound of doors opening and closing. The clattering of something here or there.  
  
Not ten seconds later after all the noise did Dean appear with a tray in hand. Placing it down in front of Cas to see.  
  
All the cookies and gingerbread were neatly arranged amongst all the sugary candies and icing.  
  
“If we end up eating as we go, we don’t have to worry about dessert,” Dean joked as he plopped back down next to Castiel.  
  
The decorating started off easy enough, getting a couple of cookies done before attempting the gingerbread house.  
  
Needless to say, someone’s icing may have gotten a hole in it down the line, which ended up on someone’s face. The retaliation of the other squirting some back.  
  
Then it was an all-out war. Sprinkles, candies, and icing getting everywhere.  
  
Eventually, they both fell to the floor, exhausted and grossed out at the feeling of icing in their nooks and crannies.  
  
“I won,” Dean mumbled, turning his head to look at Cas.  
  
“I don’t see how you did,”  
  
“Clearly, you ran out of icing first-”  
  
“But I got more M&M’s down your shirt.”  
  
“Oh yeah, how are those sprinkles in your hair doing,” They both stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.  
  
Dean sat up, moving closer to Castiel so that he can lean down to give him a peck on the lips.


	6. Day 6

“As you can see,” Castiel started as he let the slide on the powerpoint change. “Our numbers have flatlined.” he paused for dramatic effect, watching the businessmen in their fancy suites talking amongst themselves.   
  
A buzzing in his suit jacket had him pause him from continuing on, taking the distraction to reach into his front pocket.   
  
A message from Dean?   
  
Swiping the screen to open it, he was a simple text.   
  
_ Knock ‘em Dead! _   
  
It read with a winking face emoji next to it. Smiling to himself, he turned off the device before placing it back in his pocket.   
  
He cleared his throat, intending to pick up from where he started when his phone went off again. And again.   
  
He reached into his pocket, checking the screen to see 2 new messages from Dean.   
  
“Mr. Novak?” a voice stopped him from checking, glancing up to see that the men had stopped talking, waiting for the presentation to continue. Nodding his head, he switched the phone to silent before placing it back in his pocket and continuing.   
  
-   
  
“Have a Merry Christmas Mr. Novak,” two of the businessmen said as one of them shook Castiel’s hand then the other.   
  
“And you as well,” he replied, watching the two men walkout.   
  
“Well done on the project. I’m expecting good results at the start of the new year,” Came the familiar voice of Cas’ boss, Michael.   
  
“I haven’t let you down so far,” Cas' come back as the two shook hands.   
  
“So far, I have a lot riding on this. And you’ve seemed to have impressed my colleagues, which doesn’t happen very often,” Castiel bowed his head slightly, taking the roundabout compliments his boss is known to give.   
  
“Enjoy your two weeks,” Michael said as he made his way out of the meeting room.   
  
Now that the room was empty, Castiel sat in one of the overly stuffed chairs, pulling his phone out, his eyes widening to see 25 text messages from a certain Dean Winchester.   
  
It was a bunch of Knock ‘em Dead, you got this, and I’m rooting for you. Which as annoying as it was, Castiel couldn’t help the smile on his face as he continued to scroll past the paragraphs of the smiley face, heart eyes and thumbs-up emojis.

It was when he got closer to the end that he noticed more coherent sentences pop up.   
  
_ I have dinner cooking, to celebrate _

_ Don’t engorge yourself on those office sweets, you got something sweeter waiting for you at home ;D _

_ I miss you _

_ It’s boring here _

_ I almost burnt the potatoes _

_ I miss you _

Biting his lip as the warm feeling spread from his heart to the rest of his body. Dean wasn’t much of a texter. He preferred talking on the phone more than anything.   
  
Smiling to himself after noticing the little red heart emoji at the end, so unlike Dean.   
  
_ “I’ll be home soon. Please don’t burn down the apartment,”  _ Castiel replied, sending his own laughing emoji before getting up to leave the room. Walking through the open door and taking in the Christmas decoration around as if he was noticing it for the first time.   
  
Looking up, he noticed a mistletoe right above the door.   
  
Rolling his eyes at the poisonous plant, he went to his desk to retrieve his coat.


	7. Day 7

“A tree?” Castiels’ voice was full of confusion. “But we have one at the house,” he reasoned, despite not enjoying this holiday, he’d rather keep the house clean of any of the little bits of Christmas tree and anything from the wildlife from getting into the apartment.   
  
That’s why he brought the small, fake tree, his brother got him a couple of years back when Gabriel tried to convince him to enjoy the holidays as well. Obviously, it didn’t stick.  
  
“No, us Winchester’s don’t do fake trees. It defeats the whole point of Christmas,” Dean defended, one hand on the wheel, the other making gestures to emphasize his point.  
  
Castiel smiled at Dean, turning his head as he took in the scenery around them as they drove through the streets. Christmas was everywhere. Lights decorating the buildings and across the street, music filtering from the shops, creating a festive buzz for all the shoppers.   
  
“I don’t see how a real tree changes things,” Castiel said, turning back to look at Dean.   
  
“Those fake plants take away the essence of the natural pine smell they give off,” Dean defended as he pulled into a parking spot.   
  
Dean had picked Castiel up from work in the truck he borrowed from Bobby to help with hauling the Christmas Tree after they decide on one.   
  
It took a while, Dean examined every tree on the lot while Castiel walked casually behind him. Glancing from tree to tree, wondering why this one was any different from the other. Eventually, Dean decided on a tree, it was slightly taller than he was, a big smile on his face as he watched the men load it up after paying for it.   
  
The haul up the stairs to the apartment and maneuvering it in the elevator so it wouldn’t snap, they managed to get it into the actually get it into their apartment and onto the stand in no time.   
  
“Now what?” Castiel questioned, watching Dean snap the bindings, letting the tree fall back into its rightful place.   
  
“We decorate,” Dean said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Twenty minutes later, the couple found themselves in front of a lit tree, half decorated with ornaments. Half from Dean collected over the years and the ones Castiel didn’t have the heart to get rid of. Of course, Castiel didn’t understand why they had to decorate while naked. Dean’s only reply was “Why not? No one can see us,” and then proceeded to wiggle his butt at Cas.   
Castiel’s only retaliation was to give it a hard smack, the man yelping from the contact. Turning to glare at him, he stuck his tongue out.   
  
Smirking, Castiel couldn’t resist grabbing a hand full of that perky ass, giving it an extra hard squeeze. Dean let out a squeak, a manly squeak he would later defend, before turning around into Castiel’s arms.   
  
“What was that for?” not in the least bit angry, just curious.   
  
“I took an opportunity,” which was true. Dean gave a pout, deciding to step in, Castiel hissing when their dick’s brushed against one another.   
  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Dean taunted, wiggling his eyebrows before turning around to continue decorating.   
  
“Is that a challenge?” Castiel inquired, his hand traveling from Dean’s ass to his hip.   
  
“It could be, but we need to finish this tree first.” Reaching into the box for another ornament. “What’s this one?” Dean questioned, pulling out what looked like a pine cone with little fuzz balls decorating it.   
  
“Gabriel gave it to me when were kids.” Carefully taking the brittle ornament and placing it on the tree.   
  
“And this?” Pulling out another one from the box. This looked like plaster with a child’s handprint embedded in it. Written in neat cursive it read, “Baby’s First Christmas”. “Is this your tiny handprint?” Dean cooed, admiring the tiny print.   
  
“Yes,” was all Cas said, a small smile on his face as he took the ornament to place on the tree with the others.   
.   
“Surprised you kept it,” Dean said nonchalantly, reaching in to grab another.   
  
“It’s the last thing I really have from my parents,” a note of sadness in his voice. He didn’t see Dean place the box down or move so close until he felt the man’s hand on his cheek. Moving into the warmth, he turned towards Dean.


	8. Day 8

Castiel woke up the next morning to the delicious smell of bacon. He groaned, turning over in bed to stretch his arms above his head. The spot next to him was obviously empty, feeling the cold from where they would have laid.  
  
Shuffling his legs so he was laying on his stomach, despite his stomach growling for food, he decided to lay in bed a little longer. It was the start of his vacation, after all, he was allowed to stay there in the warmth for as long as he wanted.  
  
He was just on the brink of sleep, his mind drifting into dreamland when the creaking of the door signaling Dean coming in.  
  
“Wakey wakey,” he whispered into the room. “I know you’re awake. The smell of bacon is too powerful,” Dean jokes, Castiel turning to look over his shoulder at the man to chastise him, instead the words falling flat when he noticed Dean carrying a tray in his hands.  
  
The sweet smell of bacon and coffee mingling in the air enough to make Castiel turn sit up as Dean made his way closer. Upon closer inspection, there was Eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon. Two mugs of coffee and a glass of orange juice.  
  
“What time is it?” Castiel questioned, grabbing a mug to take a sip from, basking in the hot coffee. The liquid life force that sustains us all.  
  
“Just after eight,” Dean answered, taking the other mug to take a sip as well, humming to himself. “I figured I’d let you sleep in at the start of your vacation,” smiling at Cas as he took another swig of coffee before nabbing a piece of bacon to chew on.  
  
“That’s very thoughtful of you, of course, the breakfast in bed was a nice touch,” Castiel commented, taking a piece of toast to nibble on.  
  
The two finished their breakfast at a leisurely pace, enjoying each other’s company, Dean moving the tray to the floor so he could lay next to Cas.  
  
“What is the plan for today?” Castiel asked a short while later.  
  
“Well,” Dean said after a few moments of silence. “I don’t want you to do anything. Just kick your feet up and relax,”  
  
That did not sit well with Cas.  
  
“Don’t we have gifts to buy and plans to make?”  
  
“I will take care of it all. You tell me what to do and I will be your humble servant. Fulfilling your every need.”  
  
And Dean did.  
  
They spent the next hour lounging in bed before Castiel wanted to move to the living room. Dean had gone to go grocery shopping with the list Castiel made of the things they need, coming back with arm his arms full of stuff.  
  
Even though Castel thought Christmas wasn’t as joyous of an occasion, he wasn’t one to dismiss giving presents to the ones he cared about. They only had Dean’s parents and Gabriel to buy for, he also took the opportunity to check the order status of other packages they were expecting, smiling when they all said delivered.  
  
To prove it, Dean came in a short while later with all the boxes, a variety of sizes.  
  
“Let’s wrap them since we have time,” Castiel commented after Dean placed the boxes on the coffee table.  
  
“Aw Cas, you know I suck at this part,”  
  
“I can teach you,” Castiel said, smirking over his cup of tea Dean had made him. He was starting to enjoy this pampering.  
  
Of course, if someone were to ask how they both ended up tangled up in Christmas lights, later on, neither one would be able to answer.


	9. Day 9

Dean was acting...weird, if not strange today. Having watched him flit around the room after coming home from work. Of course, it started when Dean had gotten to come in, something about an angry customer down at the garage.  
  
When he came home, Castiel was on his computer doing work stuff despite being on vacation, Dean had declared they go look at Christmas lights.  
  
Which confused him. Lights were just lights. Telling Dean as such who placed a hand over his heart as if he had been severely wounded.  
  
“I’ll change your mind, go change,”  
  
Twenty minutes later found the two in Dean’s car, the impala purring down the street as they made their way to their destination.  
  
When Castiel had asked where they were going, Dean kept tight-lipped. Opting to hold Cas’ hand, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, his other on the steering wheel.  
  
They drove for another half an hour, Castiel was truly confused as to where they were going after Dean took another left.  
  
Looking out the window, the buildings became less and less, more trees became visible. Ahead of them, Castiel could make out a thin glow above the trees not too far ahead.  
  
Squinting into the distance, the sun having gone down not too long ago, he could make out the silhouettes of people in the distance.  
  
“Wow,” he said a little breathless when he took in the scene before him. A giant archway with a Santa resting on top with a thumbs up and the words "Christmas Village of Lights", scrolled across.  
  
He's never heard of this place as the car came to a stop along the tree line where all the other cars were parked.  
  
Dean was the first to hop out when the engine cut off, sprinting around the impala to open the door for Cas, snapping him out of his gaze.  
  
Smiling at the man, he took his hand.  
  
Arm and arm the two walked along the cars to the entrance where families were waiting to be let in.  
  
Castiel pulled his coat closer when a brisk chill blew through, glad that it wasn’t snowing.  
  
When they made it to the front, Dean reached into his coat pocket to pull out a set of tickets, handing it over to the girl dressed in an elf costume.  
  
She gave the two of them a wide smile as they walked through the entrance, Castiel staring in awe at the village they had walked into.  
  
There were stands placed in a semi-circle, one selling hot chocolate, another was selling cookies, and so on.  
  
Off to the left was a zig-zag line going into a house, a sign off to the side of the door saying "Meet Santa,"  
  
"What do you want to do first," Dean asked, pulling Castiel from starring around them. "We can get something to eat or walk the path first then come back and eat?"  
  
Before Castiel could answer, his stomach gave a loud grumble in response.  
  
Smiling sheepishly while holding his stomach, Dean laughed and escorted him to the nearest stand.  
  
They finished their cookies as they sipped on their hot chocolates, making their way to the entrance to the trail of lights.  
  
Staring at the rows of arched lights, eventually leading out to a plethora of decorated trees.  
  
Squinting a bit, Castiel could make out a white horse-drawn carriage in the middle of the trees, coming to a scene of penguins and polar bears.  
  
A house with elves and tons of other little scenes before them.  
  
Castiel was really enjoying himself as they rounded the corner, spotting a random scene. Well, not really random, all the lights were red and pink. A giant heart placed in between the trees.  
  
"This is a bit strange," Castiel remarked, stopping to taking in the display. Noticing a Deer and Stag off to the side, noses touching in a kiss.  
  
"How so," Dean asked, stopping to look back, both hands buried deep in his coat pocket.  
  
"This seems more Valentines than it is Christmas," he pointed out.  
  
Dean walked back to stand next to Cas to take in the scene.  
  
"Christmas does have a lot to do with love,"  
  
"I know, but in this, it just doesn’t fit in," Castiel responded, crossing his arms, squinting his eyes.  
  
"Well, what if the designers thought it would be a good way to remind people about what Christmas was about,"  
  
"Go on," Castiel urged, turning to look at Dean who seemed a tad...nervous.  
  
"Let's take you and I for example," he said while gesturing between them. "I care a lot...a lot about you, and Christmas is my better way of showing it,"  
  
"I don't think I am following you," he watched Dean push his hands into his coat a little deeper as he fidgeted in place.  
  
"You know I'm not good at "verbal affirmations," he started, taking a deep breath in. "But I show how I feel a lot easier,"  
  
Castiel nearly jumped out of his skin, his heart racing when Dean got down on one knee.  
  
"Dean, are you- you know we- we talked about this," Cas stuttered out when he saw Dean pull out a box from his pocket.  
  
"Yes, I know. But. This is different. You said no proposals. So the one way around it is to make a promise," Dean said while opening the box, a simple silver band standing amongst the blue velvet. "This is a promise. One that will tell you, every time you look down at it, that I care for you, very much,"  
  
Castiel stared down at the ring then to Dean and back. He was speechless. Truly.  
  
"I hope that one day you'll agree to marry me, and love me as much as I love you,"  
  
Castiel's only response was dropping to his knees in front of the man, a small smile on his face when Dean wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Yes,"


	10. Day 10

Dean really has outdone himself.   
  
He must have gotten up really early pull off this latest stunt. The chocolate was one thing.   
  
But post-it notes. Everywhere. Every nook and cranny of the apartment.   
  
The closest one reads,  _ “You are awesome.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You make me happy” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You plus Me equals *hearts” _   
  
Another one had hearts drawn all over it. This one actually seemed a little out of character for Dean, but after yesterday and his confession, it made Castiel’s heart flutter a bit.   
  
Though one question popped up when he read note after note.   
  
When did he have time to do this? They ended up getting home really late, like 11:30 pm late, and shortly after being home they fell asleep. Glancing at the clock, it read 6:30 am.   
  
He was a heavy sleeper, hated waking up early, but he always ends up before dawn. And Dean was the first one to fall asleep…   
  
The coffee pot had multiple notes covering it and notes inside the cups. Seriously? This is the Hershey kisses all over again. He’ll be finding them in the weirdest places, like his coat.   
  
Luckily it hadn’t melted in the pocket where Dean hid it.   
  
Or the Hershey kiss he found in his shoe.   
  
When he confronted Dean about how absurd that had been, he had claimed it must’ve fallen from one of the spots he put it in.   
  
Shaking his head, he pulled down a note from the cupboard that read “You rock” just so he could get the sugar for his coffee.   
  
Just as the clock struck 7 am, Dean came walking into the room, rubbing his eyes of the morning grogginess.

Castiel was moving a post-it note that read “jingle all the way” before Dean plopped next to him.   
  
“You didn’t get much sleep,” he said, taking a sip of his hot coffee.   
  
“I wanted to be up before you,” Dean replied, snuggling into the man’s shoulder.   
  
“You should go back to sleep,”

"Nope," he replied like a child, wrapping both arms to trap Castiel in his spot.

Rolling his eyes, Cas hunkered down for a lazy morning or holiday movies and planning on what to bring for the Christmas party at the Winchesters.   
  
Of course, like with the hershey kisses, Cas later found notes in the fridge, in his coat pocket again, even his shampoo bottle later.   
  
When confronting Dean about it later, Cas found him naked with a bunch of post it notes covering his nether regions, winky faces covering each one.   



	11. Day 11

“Dean?” Castiel called out after walking through the front door to the entire apartment being dark, except for the Christmas tree slowly fading on and off. He turned to the switch next to the door so he could place the groceries down blindly and risking something spilling.   
  
He wasn’t expecting, when he turned around, to find a trail of rose petals.   
  
“Dean,” he tried again and receiving no answer. Castiel wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, opting to put away anything cold or frozen first before pursuing the trail laid out.   
  
Taking off his coat and hanging it on the hook, he slowly made his way along the path, which led to the hallway, eventually leading him to a closed bedroom door.   
  
Raising a brow, they never had this shut unless there was company.   
  
Grabbing the door handle and twisting it open, he had to cover his hand over his mouth to contain the chuckle that threatened to come out.   
  
Laid out in bed was Dean. Except. He was asleep. Checking his watch, Castiel had only been gone an hour. And Dean had been insistent on having eggnog for tomorrow’s Christmas party.   
  
Upon closer inspection of the passed out man, he was wearing some ridiculous get-up. It looked like red shorts with white trim around each leg, a black fake belt complete with a gold buckle. And red overalls attached to the pants. The Christmas hat Dean had been wearing was crooked from where his head lay on the pillow.   
  
He was conked out.   
  
As he should be, Castiel thought. All the stuff that he’s been doing for Cas, just to get him to enjoy Christmas.   
  
He brought a hand up caress the sleeping man’s cheek, smiling when the man nuzzled into the touch.

Taking a couple of seconds to enjoy the moment, Castiel eventually pulled his hand away, Dean groaning at the loss as he shifted in his spot. Smiling down, Castiel walked to the end of the bed to the ottoman filled with spare blankets.   
  
Draping it over Dean, he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead before walking out of the room, turning the lights off in the process.


	12. Day 12

“So Dean finally got you into the spirit?” Sam questioned after walking up to Cas when Dean walked away, taking in the Antler headband he was wearing.  
  
Castiel waved his hand back and forth, scrunching his eyes a bit.  
  
“I was reluctant on the headband, but he was relentless on showing me the joys of Christmas,” Castiel said, gesturing to the Antlers.  
  
“Just be glad you weren’t here for the ugly sweaters year,” Sam shuddered at the memory. “He really gets into the holiday,”  
  
Nodding his head, Castiel watched said person flutter about the Winchester home, a cup of eggnog in hand, elf hat on as he conversed with various friends and family scattered about the house.  
  
“I saw that sweater in the closest. I hid it because I didn’t want him to get any ideas,” Castiel stated in a matter of fact tone, remembering Dean’s rant about not being able to find it. Sam laughed, elbowing Castiel a bit at the forward-thinking.  
  
“Mind if I cut in?” Dean’s voice cut in, Castiel smiling as Dean slipped a hand around his waist.  
  
“Of course,” Sam commented while taking a sip of his water. The party pooper, Dean had said. But Sam defended saying he would have some Eggnog later.  
  
“What were you guys talking about?”  
  
“Nothing really,” Castiel replied, glancing from Sam then back to Dean.  
  
“Uh-huh, sure,”  
  
“Anyways, I think mom needs help in the kitchen,” Sam commented, nodding as he walked away from the two with a smile.  
  
“So what were you two really talking about,” Dean asked once again, taking a sip of his nog, eyeballing the man before him.  
  
“Nothing much,” Cas said nonchalantly, smiling at the man. “Just how you are really into the Christmas spirit,” he started, spinning the ring in place on his finger. “And how you tried really hard to get me into it.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” after swallowing around the mouthful. “And how have I done so far?”  
  
Castiel bit his lip while glancing around the room. Everyone was scattered throughout the living room, in small huddles, talking amongst themselves. Laughing and smiling about who knows what.  
  
A warm feeling settling throughout his body at the happiness he felt.  
  
He placed a hand in his pocket as he looked back at the man before him.  
  
“I think you did a pretty decent job,” Laughing at the shocked face Dean gave him.  
  
“ _Decent?!_ ” in an appalled voice.   
  
“I’m just messing with you,” Castiel cut in before Dean could start his tangent. “You have...definitely made the holiday feel a little more festive for me,”  
  
Dean’s worried face was replaced with both happiness and relief.  
  
“In fact,” Castiel paused to pull something out of his pocket. “I figured I’d give this a try,” Holding it above his head, watching Dean’s smile grow wider when he saw what it was.  
  
“And you call me a sap,” Dean commented before leaning in to seal their lips together under the mistletoe.


End file.
